indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Prague Castle
The Prague Castle was a large, imposing castle located in the city of Prague. In 1935, Indiana Jones ventured to the castle in order to locate the second piece of the Mirror of Dreams, the Dragon Shard. Indy found the castle to be guarded by hoards of Nazi Gestapo agents. There were several ways to get into the castle but Indy managed to access it by going through a dungeon entrance. Main Castle Castle Dungeon The dungeon was located under the main castle compound. It was dark, dingy, and filled with rotting skeletons and rats. There were many medieval style traps within the dungeon, including swinging pendulum blades, spike-covered logs, and large buzzsaws. There also seemed to be a bottomless pit that Indy managed to cross by swinging on a large chain. Castle Courtyard The large open courtyard held the secret entrance to the castle. One was able to access the courtyard by going through the secret dungeon passage. The large well in the center held a secret swimmable tunnel that lead to a rotating wall. Turning the switch would take anybody right into the main castle chamber, the great hall. Great Hall The main part of the lower levels of the castle held a large dining table and many smaller rooms, corridors, and chambers. There was a large meeting room in the area as well, with a massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Beyond the meeting room was a large door that led into the library. Library The large multi-story library held many secrets, such as a chandelier that was able to be raised and lowered, and a rotating bookshelf that lead into a hidden antechamber. Indy entered the library and eliminated the Nazis patrolling its floors. He found a map of the castle and soon found a secret entrance to the castle basement behind another false bookshelf. Basement Puzzle The most ingenious puzzle of the castle was located within its basement. A long hall stretched out from the library passage to a massive raging fire at the other end. An immense astrological clock hung from the top of the ceiling and there were four doors throughout the room each bearing a specific visual riddle. One had to follow the clues on the doors and set the three parts of the clock to match the door in order to open it. In order to set the clock, however, a person needed to find four artifacts and give them to a strange statue that came out of the fire. The statue would then descend into the fire and raise the panel with the levers needed to set the clock. The first artifact was a gold crown which was located within the first part of the hallway in the basement. Grabbing the crown would set off poison gas and a large door would begin closing. Indy managed to get the crown and avoid being trapped. He then used it to set the clock and open the door leading into the armory. Armory The armory of the castle was located on the other side of the courtyard and held the second artifact needed to solve the puzzle, the Broken Sword. Indy traveled along the castle walls and towers and entered the armory. He retrieved the Broken Sword and returned to the basement the way he came. Observatory After opening the second door in the basement, Indy was able to follow the passage to the observatory located on the edge of a cliff. Inside a secret wall niche was Vega's Manifesto, the next artifact in the puzzle. Indy returned back to the basement after getting the manifesto. Vega's Tower The large tower was separate from the main castle. Within it was the Soul Crystal, which was the artifact needed to open the final door in the basement. Indy traveled dangerously along the ledges far above the river below and entered the clock tower. A glider like device was inside the clock and it was the only way to travel to the tower. Indy landed on the edge of the tower and entered it. Within, the corpse of Vega himself sat on a chair, with a device attached to his head that lead into a small bowl holding the Soul Crystal. Indy grabbed the Crystal and escaped the tower as gas filled the room. He then found a secret underground passage that lead back to the clock puzzle. Alchemist's Laboratory The final door in the basement lead to an alchemical laboratory with many tanks containing shriveled humanoid bodies. Indy entered and was immediately attacked by a large mutant beast that exploded out of a tank lying at the center of the room. Indy, after a prolonged fight, destroyed the beast by throwing beakers of acid at it and impaling it with an acid-tipped broken pipe; Indy then retrieved the Dragon Shard. However, Albrecht Von Beck and his henchmen arrived and knocked Indy out with a gas canister. They then proceded to take him to Istanbul. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb'' Sources *''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' Category:Castles and Fortresses